


you, I, and he (the waiting is over)

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asexual Character, Double Penetration, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sex-favourable Asexual, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: After the hardest work is over Byleth, Dimitri, and Claude finally get the time they need.





	you, I, and he (the waiting is over)

**Author's Note:**

> haha might as well play with temporality. anywho, this fic assumes claude fucks off the day after faerghus rescues derdriu, not the moment it's safe (seriously, claude, you couldn't stay a little longer?). 
> 
> also, as with all my byleth pov stuff, byleth is a sex-favourable/positive ace who enjoys doing the do, she just doesn't experience sexual attraction. i've been waiting to do this fic since i started, i love this ot3 so much.
> 
> day 29 pairing: dimitri/claude/byleth  
day 29 kink: threesome

The moment Dimitri and Byleth — the King and Archbishop, husband and wife, heroes of the War of Three Lords — extend their hands to Claude, King of Almyra, while holding tight to each other is the moment that gets immortalised in paintings and songs. Byleth will acknowledge that this moment is filled with symbolism in the years after this first official meeting, although she doesn’t much care for the paintings themselves. Only Ignatz’ sketch for a painting never done will capture the love shining bright in all their eyes at that moment.

There will be rumours in the year after that first visit. The King and Archbishop of Fódlan take the King of Almyra into their private quarters, a collection of comfortable rooms that don’t see much diplomatic work. But the three of them are friends from their year at the Officer’s Academy, the more decorous staff will whisper, surely they are spending the evening as they did back then. The suggestions of anything more improprietous than that will remain whispers amongst the launderers and scullery servants. 

Byleth will catch wind of the speculation through an amused Shamir, and she will tell her spymaster that at Garreg Mach, she had no inkling of the feelings that would bloom until it was too late. Certainly she had found a soft spot for Dimitri, and in hindsight his crush on her was obvious. She will say nothing about Claude and if Shamir notices, she makes no indication of it. Byleth likes Shamir very much for her sense and discretion about delicate matters, especially as she is the most indelicate woman in all other circumstances. 

That is all in the future, a place Byleth cannot reach outside the ordinary means, one second at a time. In this moment she is in her sitting room, sitting on the charming antique sofa while leaning on the armrest and kicking off her shoes so she will not get dust on it. She curls up comfortably, watching her husband and Claude speak about his new title. Claude’s heritage has been a secret in Fódlan this whole time, but it is not as though Byleth couldn’t guess based on what he’s said to her. It is only the kingship that is a surprise.

She doesn’t speak for a long while, allowing the two men the longest conversation they’ve had in seven years. But as their excited conversation about what this means for Fódlan and Almyra’s relationship fades away, Byleth puts on her best smile and says, “We’ve missed you dearly, Claude.” She looks at him warmly and she knows what she sees in his expression. It’s a feeling of arriving. _At last_.

The past is heavy on this moment, but it is the comfortable weight of a blanket or a lover sleeping on her breast. With the benefit of hindsight, Byleth has realised that Claude’s actions at Garreg Mach were one of a besotted boy trying his best to focus on other things. The affectionate touching, the nicknames, his attentiveness to hers and Dimitri’s likes and dislikes, all of them were words of admiration in a language Byleth didn’t understand and Dimitri couldn’t hear. 

She went to Claude the night Derdriu was rescued. They didn’t say much in the moment, but she finally understood. Her feelings, soft and small in her chest, made themselves known. She saw Claude fight with himself. She took his hand and told him she understood. That whenever he returned, a place was always already waiting for him. She and Dimitri would wait. And he promised, when the hardest part of the work was done, he would come and take his place.

Byleth had married Dimitri with the understanding that their union was incomplete. For them, the end of the war meant the hardest, cruelest work was over. They could begin their lives together, preparing for Claude’s return.

In the light of candles and hearth Dimitri asks, “Is the hardest work over?” Claude’s face splits into a smile as he says yes. Byleth stands, taking Dimitri’s hand in hers and extending the other to Claude. He takes her hand and stands, and reaches out for Dimitri’s. They stand together for a moment.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Claude says. “I was starting to think it would never happen. You’d decide you didn't need me, that you were happy with each other.”

“We are happy with each other,” Dimitri says, his face soft. He leans in and presses his forehead to Claude’s, bringing their joined hands to his chest. “But I was waiting for this, too. I’m happier with you.”

Claude kisses him then, and Byleth is pulled in under Claude’s arm. She presses kisses to his neck, until she is taken up in a kiss instead. Dimitri ends up behind her for a moment, hands sliding up her chest to take hold of her breasts. 

Undressing is a slow process. She helps Claude and Dimitri out of their clothes and they help her with buttons and her headpiece. When they finally stumble into the bedroom and then the bed Byleth has to take a moment to roll off her stockings and toss them aside. She is still wearing her brassiere, though her underwear is somewhere in the trail of clothing. Dimitri is completely bare except for his wedding ring on a chain around his neck, and Claude is wearing a smile, an earring, and sporting a cheerful erection.

Byleth makes to unclip her brassiere, but Claude takes over, pressing his face into her throat and sucking on her collarbone, winding his arms around her to fiddle with the hooks. Dimitri slides the shoulder straps down her arms and Byleth wiggles it off and tosses it away. Claude’s mouth finds her breast and Dimitri’s hand takes care of the other. It feels so good, she is soaked and leaving a damp patch on the duvet. 

They roll and fumble and Byleth gets Claude’s head in her lap, letting her kiss him deeply, upside-down, while Dimitri gets Claude’s cock in his mouth. Claude gets noisy, making his pleasure abundantly clear to them. It’s an excellent sound, one that makes Byleth’s guts feel hot and twisty. 

“I’m not gonna— stop,” Claude says suddenly, and they rearrange themselves again. Under the repeated whispers of, “What do you want?” Claude guides them into a pleasing shape. Byleth lies on Dimitri, his cock inside her. He’s holding tight to her, keeping himself still as Claude presses inside as well. It’s slow going. Byleth can feel her muscles stretch further than ever before to accommodate both men inside her, but it feels good under the fading burn. She is tasked with holding still while Dimitri and Claude thrust shallowly into her and against each other. Their fingers weave together on her hip. It feels good, if not completely satisfying, until Claude’s fingers find her clit and Dimitri slips fingers into her mouth to play with her tongue. This is more stimulation than she’s ever gotten before, and the pleasure ratchets higher and higher, slow and hot in her overfilled sex.

Her orgasm sweeps over her in a slow, thick wave that knocks moans and cries from her lungs. Distantly she can hear Claude’s breathless swearing, but she’s trapped in a sweet, sticky sensation of being held and loved on all sides. Claude is here, at last, joining her and Dimitri in their marriage bed.

When she finds her sense again she can feel come oozing from her vagina. It feels like it’s gaping open. Dimitri is the one on his feet, offering a damp rag to her and Claude to get the worst of the stickiness off. Claude pulls her into his arms and together they shimmy to the pillows, slipping under the covers. Dimitri blows out the candles and slips into bed behind Claude. Byleth’s body is still buzzing from the sensation, but her heart is calm. There are things they will have to do soon. But for now she can sleep easy. The hardest work is over, she doesn’t need to wait anymore.


End file.
